ellroyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmer Jackson
Real life character. Referenced in * Perfidia *This Storm Perfidia This Storm Elmer is on a stakeout with Breuning and Carlisle to kill a rapist named Tommy Glennon. When they fail to, Elmer sees that Tommy dropped something while he was on the run. Going to toss his place he finds an address book with a number for a church and a stencil to make tattoos with an "SQ" on it. Dudley sends Elmer, Breuning, Carlisle, and others to find out who attacked him in Chinatown. Realizing one of the locations, he goes to Eddie Leng's restaurant and finds him dead with an "SQ" tattoo on his finger. Also he finds out that Tommy Glennon was poking some priest, which recalls the church number. Elmer goes to the crime scene with Hideo and others and discovers from him that the body was a long term decomp, that the body was found in a box that had been in a fire. Leaving the scene he goes to Brenda's house and soon leaves. On his drive home he thinks who killed Eddie Leng and what was with the phone booth Tommy used to call Baja. Elmer also recounts how his brother, who died in the fire of '33, was obsessed with a gold heist. Elmer is sent out with the Alien Squad and has to pick up a number of Japanese. One of them, Donald Mastura had in his possession swastika paperweights, radio tubes, a copy of Goldlover magazine, and a menu from Eddie Leng's restaurant. While having dinner Elmer takes notes on why Tommy made the hot box phone calls and what the calls to 14 Baja pay phones concerned. He also wonders what the "SQ" means. Following that he goes to brace Matsura and finds him with Ace, who's beating him. He accuses Matsura of being involved with Four Families and Lin Chung who sells hop and pharmaceuticals to hopheads. He also accosts Ace. Elmer is kidnapped by Jim Davis and other Hop Sing men and taken to apologize Ace. While there he learns Matsura hung himself in his prison cell already and to drop it. Going to stakeout the hot box he sees Sid use it and then braces him, learning that Dudley told him to kill the Leng write ups, Glennon and Leng were involved as was Lin Chung, and the SQ was a far right group. And Dudley was involved. Elmer talks to Ed about scuttlebutt he heard from Ellen. He learns that Hoover is bypassing the white guys, saying that the Japanese are the real threat and that they're monitoring Fifth Column calls from Baja. He also says Lin Chung and Saul Lesnick are somehow involved. As far as Glennon is concerned he thinks he basically harmless but had been involved with running Mexicans with Madrano and how Dudley didn't want him getting into a scheme he was working on. Further he was involved with the Sinarquistas. Elmer thinks about his case and its connections with Dudley. Glennon is gone and has weird KAs, like Fr. Joe Hayes who he heard he's involved with and a carhop named Jean Staley. He thinks how the Box Man case is going nowhere and how Hideo's spending time in Baja. Elmer and Ed meet to set up a shakedown on Saul Lesnick. After having sex (and while Elmer's taping it) he learns Orson Welles is going to be going on diplomatic missions to Latin America. He also learns that him and Claire have weekly phone sessions and she thinks Kay attacked Dudley and how he's involved with Chung. Elmer asks Jean Stamples to spy on Saul Lesnick and Claire De Haven for him. Elmer listens to Annie's recordings of Dr. Lesnick's analysis of Claire De Haven among others. While he's listening Breuning comes in and tells him they have three murders on 46th and Central. When he goes there he finds various right-wing paraphernalia including a Sinarquista flag, and that the victims were Officers George Kapek and Wendell Rice of the Alien Squad and an unidentified Mexican. Elmer notes the confluence of events surrounding the Sinarquista materiel and terp. As him and Lee question at various jazz clubs they find out a black preacher owns the home. Going to see him, they meet him, Reverend Martin Luth Mimms, and his associate Link Rockwell. While talking to him they discover he knows many bigwigs and that he served with Jack Horall. He also talks about going to Africa and plans to mine for gold. Despite being told not to Elmer and Buzz go and question Kapek and Rice's widows and find out the victims were in the Bund and Kapek had terp stills and a copy of Goldlover Magazine. Going to see Archuleta's widow they discover he was Kapek and Rice's snitch. Buzz and Elmer go and to Glennon's old apartment to investigate. Finding nothing new, they go and stake out Huey's place where they see Dudley take him. Looking into Jean Staley he finds out she was Red and was involved with a cell led by Meyer Gelb and whose cellmates were the Lesnicks and a Mexican in the summer of '33. Elmer learns Shudo got off getting sent to the gas chamber and Buzz tells him he saw Pimentel's car by Dudley and discovered he was rousted at a gay bar in '37. Later Elmer goes to question Jean Staley and discovers in her CP days she finked on Saul Lesnick and that Meyer Gelb knew a man named Ralph Barr, who was a firebug that worked a Paramount as a carpenter. When he questions her about her involvement with Glennon she says her brother, Bobby, was in love with him. Later, they go out on the town. Buzz and Elmer go to TJ looking for Huey per Thad's orders. When they find him they question him on a number of issues concerning Dudley and discover he is planning on hiding heroin in place while he runs Mexicans and that there has to be a guest worker program in place before it happens. He also plans to push heroin while transporting Baja internees up to Ventura County to use as slave labor. Also he tells them there's a rumor at Deutsches Haus that Dudley doesn't believe about a Jap air attack on L.A. later in the month and a sub attack on oil refineries in Santa Barbara earlier. He tells them they should check out Mitch from the Midwest who frequents Deutsches Haus who's into model airplanes, and says per Glennon he saw Dudley with a cross dresser. Elmer and Buzz get back in town and call in the rumors of the air attacks and sub attack on Santa Barbara's oil refineries. Going by the hot box Buzz discovers all 14 calls are duds while Elmer, from Ed, gets surveillance photos of the hot box and finds out both Link Rockwell and Kyoho Hanamaka. Elmer thinks about how Jack and Dudley want to do another frame job to solve the klubhaus murders but he doesn't. Afterwards he wonders why Jean left so quickly He infiltrates the Deutsches Haus and finds out about the Ensenada meeting but nothing else. Eventually he's found out and leaves. . He listens to Annie's tape and finds Saul discussing a number of things including Dudley's recent murder and beating of Orson to make him his snitch on his Latin America trips. Later thinking about the Klemperer party and Dudley's murder of the drag queen him and Buzz locate the dead body and consider blackmailing Dudley. First however Elmer hopes to set up, Orson, a mutual party guest, with Annie to find out the truth. It's revealed that the threat was an accident. When Thad tells Elmer and Cal to go to an address he sees Hanamaka escape and kills Cal. Elmer B&Es Jean's home and finds nothing. Later he goes to meet Kay at Lyman's where she tells him about Joan's diary and he guesses she attacked Dudley. Elmer figures Kay omitted Hideo, Dudley, and Joan's involvement in the gold quest. Looking at the postcards he's gotten from Jean he asks the mailman why the dates and geography don't add up and he's told it's come through a system that sends out hate tracts and smut and is used for gigolos. The one Elmer points comes from a Bev's Switchboard. Going there he finds that various people in the case do and don't have files, among those who do have them are Jean and Meyer Gelb. He also the refugees have files and that both Rockwell and Glennon have PO Boxes in La Jolla. While at the station Elmer sees Buzz in an interrogation room and is soon grabbed by Bill and Thad and tossed into an interrogation room himself. Bills tells Elmer about Kay's omissions then Bill blackmails him into working the three cases. They tell him and Buzz would work the klubhaus case, that acquiring the stolen guns was their top priority and they were looking to take it before a grand jury. Thad tells him rebraced Miciak about guns and only learned Kapek and Rice had sold the guns to local right-wing Mexicans. Elmer figures they want it done fast so as do a clean solve. Finally, he's shown a snapshot of Glennon, Gelb, and Jean and want to know what it all means. Buzz and Elmer go looking for Tommy Glennon. Calling Thad, Elmer tells him about the klubhaus pictures of white and Mexican women in smut photos with men in masks. Thad tells him that Bill braced Jack as well. Staking out Tommy, they get him and question him learning Eddie Leng and Don Matsura were KAs with Cal Lunceford. As he goes on he says his work at the hot box was Morse code that went to a bookie shop in Ensenada and that a boss and some politician and his sister were involved. He goes on to say Lin was involved with the first sub berth and the second was about some Nazi-Communist plans for reconciliation after the war. When they ask him about the klubhaus they say the smut stuff was a Link Rockwell deal and otherwise it was a hangout for Fifth Column types and whatnot. He says he didn't know Kapek and Rice but they were afraid of a tall, blonde, gay kid, who might've been a musician and hung out with a Jap they arrested. About Archie Archueta he said he was Fifth Column and had hooked up Kapek and Rice with local Sinarquistas to sell the confiscated guns to. Finally Elmer finds out Jean was hooked up Gelb in shaking down Trotskyites and had a connection to Fritz Ecklekamp who was connected to the '31 train heist and was married to Ralph Barr who was suspected in the Griffith Park fire in '33. Glennon also says Jim Davis is his source for klubhaus gossip. Buzz and Elmer go out on their roust assignments and question one of the suspects, Frankie Carbajal who has a Sinarquista tattoo. He tells them that a gay musician that hit the jazz clubs set up all the perv stuff and at the klubhaus and a Jap with a sword fetish was seen with him often. When asked about Archuleta he say that he recruited Mexican boys for the Sinarquista cause and that Fr. Joe was a big Sinarquista supporter. When asked about the klubhaus he said didn't really know Kapek and Rice and that Lunceford kept to himself. Also, Greenshirts fingered a sub attack at an oil refinery. Kapek and Rice also sold guns to Greenshirts and an initiation was to kill priest-killers and Reds. They were also planning 211s and to infiltrate the US through Dudley's H scheme and act as saboteurs. Carbajal adds that Dudley was looked at as a dope by Abascal. Elmer attends the Crash Squad meeting and decides not to reveal Dudley's scheme and Abascal's double-cross although he thinks Dudley's relationship with him makes him a third hand accomplice to sedition. As the meeting goes on he shares his lead of the gay jazz musician and his Jap, sword-obsessed friend who attended the klubhaus. He then goes on to relay the information they got from Diaz and that Davis is involved in all of this. Knowing Dudley wants to pentothal him Bill says that they should start searching Chinatown. Before he goes to do that however Elmer remembers that the Jap Rice and Kapek arrested was Bob Yoshida, despite this fact he's quickly exonerated. Going on the search they find out that Dudley and Lin Chung took him away and they also find his apartment. Later going to question Jean he finds out she doesn't care for Communists but shakedowns. She also tells him that Davis and Gelb go back a ways. When asked about Ecklekamp she says they were involved when she was younger and that she helped him escape from the gold heist breakout. She later goes on to say she dumped him at a fleabag motel and then met Gelb who became the man in her life however he doesn't believe it. She goes on to say she informed for Ed on Saul way before '39 and she was primarily a courier and informant. She says Gelb talks about some left-right group but she doesn't buy it and can't supply an address for him. When asked about Gelb and Hanamaka's burns she says they weren't burns but rather that they acid-dipped their fingers. He believes most of what she says but tells her she won't extort the refugees or he'll hurt Gelb and to leave town. Elmer notes how Hideo's in a stockade in Mexico in a fugue state and how Kay visits but isn't sure he is telling the truth. He also thinks about how all their leads are dead since Davis was useless and Rockwell is still in stir in a Naval prison but they'll get a deposition soon. He trawls the strip and finds the girls from the klubhaus pics and finds they give him nothing useful except that Rockwell and Archuletta recruited them. As the month goes on he finds out Ralph Barr firebombed a business in Detroit and ratted Gelb when questioned by police. He thinks about Ruth, the refugee musician and how she had to watch Gelb-allied Nazis kill Jews. Elmer questions Brenda about Bev's Switchboard and she tells him Joe Hayes has a small percentage of it, but the Ness family, which Wallace Jamie is a part of, has a larger part. He thinks of how Thad found out that Diaz, Pimentel, Hayes, and Jamie all went to Dresden Polytechnic. Going to see Ellen she tells him Jean Staley impressed her as a grifter and she had a gay brother named Robby who came off as a weirdo and ran drag queens and was Tommy Glennon's squeeze. She adds that Gelb had a weird power over Jean and made her marry a man named Ralph D. Barr, a firebug explosives expert at Paramount. She also reveals Gelb recruited for the CP there and was hocking a script, named "This Storm," but it appeared as a joke of a piece. When pressed if there were any more KAs, Ellen makes a comment of a tall southern man and when Elmer shows her a picture she identifies him as Wayne Frank. Going on to see Annie he learns that she thinks Satterlee has a connection to Gelb and is a secret Red due to comments he's made. Finally going to see Ruth, he finds out she met Gelb once in Europe and knows the basics about him. She also mentions that she told him she resembled a man she met, Fritz Ecklekamp, which perturbed him. Elmer thinks of Jean's comments on Gelb's skin grafts, dropping Ecklekamp off near the Lux clinic, all add up. Finally she mentions when she and the other refugees came to La Paz a FBI man cam and threatened them and she confirms that it was Ed Satterlee. Hideo reveals what he found out. Elmer thinks Wayne Frank is definitely alive. Going to Kay's place him, Bill, and Buzz spend hours going over PC Bell bills that Bill had acquired. They found out Ed and Saul called each other 19 times; Ed called Joe Hayes 14 times; Ed and Saul called the Baja phone relay number 59 times till it was burnt down; Ed called Tommy Glennon 42 times; and both Ed and Saul called Jean's home 23 times total; and to top it off Ed called Governor Lazaro-Schmidt. Also Ed and Saul called the hideout house and Ed called Mimms. Ed and Saul called Wallace Jamie and 14 and 19 times respectively and both men called Terry Lux, Lin Chung, and Jim Davis many times. After compiling all this Buzz and Elmer B&E Saul's office and find tape recordings and that he bugged his patients upon which they destroy the equipment and vandalize his office. Elmer, Kay, Bill, and Buzz go over the tapes they stole from Saul's office. Beforehand Buzz had called a bail bondsman Ed had dealt with in San Francisco and learned he had gone to free Frechette. While they listened Kay pulls off her earmuffs to tell them that Klemperer was telling Saul about a jazz man who was hectoring him and that he knew Jean. To this hectoring he says he killed the man. Buzz thinks it plays into the klubhaus and Kay agrees but Bill disagrees. When Elmer hears Ruth and the other musicians mentioned and that they're to be hired as studio musicians, it being Gelb's idea, he tells the others. Claire and Orson are also on the tapes but nothing important is mentioned. Afterwards Bill and Elmer go to erase the tapes for Gene and in the process hear a recording of Breuning talking to Ed (confirming the Lyman's and Kwan's calls) about needing help to get away from Dudley because he's gone nuts. Following this they go to record Annie and Saul's session and when she makes a comment about Ed he freaks out and pulls the bugs. Before he can hit her however Elmer and Bill pin him down while Annie attacks him. Elmer and Bill hit Bev's but before going in he thinks how Wayne Frank's alive and how Thad had given a tip that Saul was hanging out with Claire and Jim at Terry Lux's clinic. He also thinks about how Abascal had gotten Diaz, Carbajal, and Santarolo back to Mexico. When they enter they find all the mail drop boxes, except one, empty and filled with escort ads and Bev and Wallace Jamie there present. In one of the folders Elmer finds for Johnny Shinnura Curios. Exotic and Erotic Items. The Mysterious Orient Lives! 482 East 2nd Street. It directly links to the sword man and the gay white boy. Elmer watches Bill question Joe Hayes and while doing so thinks about how Hanamaka said Jean masterminded the mail drop with her brother Robby's help and how the catalogue at Bev's pointed to Johnny Shinnura and his shop which Archuleta peddled for. Bill asks Hayes various questions he won't answer but he does say he didn't believe the sabotage rumors and thought the confab story poppycock. He admits to having relations with Tommy Glennon and Robby Staley at the klubhaus and gives the big admission that he knows who the musician is but not his name and his friend's name is Johnny Shinnura. He also has a high-strung women, about twenty-eight. He says Rice, Kapek, and Archuleta raped a woman there and it was done in revenge. Later, Elmer gets a call from Buzz telling him he found Gelb. The deaths in Kern County still plague Elmer as he watches Ruth from across the street. As he waits he thinks of how Buzz tracked down Gelb. Going to talk to Ruth he finds out that she and the other musicians are being deported because they were only let in on certain specifications and since their names appeared in an extortion scheme with Ed Satterlee it had upset Hoover. Later, when planning to grab Gelb him an Buzz see Frankie Carbajal who bugged out of Gelb's place. Engaging in a shootout in the streets Carbajal is maimed and later killed by Buzz for being involved in the Kern County attacks and Elmer finds a tortured and murdered Gelb. Elmer B&Es Ruth's bungalow and confirms what he's thought, that she killed Gelb. When she comes home she tells him Gelb had ordered her to come to his apartment where he ordered her to sleep with Otto. When she refused and said his idiotic alliances had caused enough damage. She goes on to say she demanded the rumored about gold to help get more Jews out of Germany and when he said who cares about Jews, it revealed him to be Fritz Ecklekamp whereupon she shot. Leaving her, later that night him and Buzz go to scope out Chuckie Dusquene at the Taj Mahal. As the night goes on Dudley, Hideo, and Johnny Shinnura arrive. All this time Dudley is eyeing Chuckie and finally starts to take out his gun. When the bouncer tries to take Shinnra out and is shot by him all hell breaks loose. Dudley shoots Chuckie on stage. In the chaos, when Elmer aims for Dudley and Hideo jumps in the way, he is killed in the process leaving his body in a sobbing Dudley's arms. Jack sends Elmer and Buzz to beat Abascal have to death, and as they do he sees Wayne Frank. Going over they have a brief conversation and when Wayne asks why he's not shocked Elmer says he's learned a lot since New Year's. Afterwards he goes to see a dejected Ruth who informs him that she's facing deportation. When he hears this he tells her that she can't be deported if she's married to an American citizen.